


Sweet Dreams

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A name is said at the end, F/F, F/M, Reunions, dream - Freeform, some random stuff happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Every night I sleep, he wakes me up in my deep slumber, giving me comfort and guidance to make me go on my day, please I know I slept with women, but one man gave me his heart and I plan on holding it on my own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short dream scenes of a woman scorned, non NSFW for a change, though some aspects of female to female contact will be described if you squint hard though it’s obvious I’m writing them in a descriptive way, in the end of the mini work you’ll see the name she dedicated her time and her heart even though she stared at his empty casket.

_I was denied love, but he gave me his lips and took me to heaven when I was in this hell on earth._

_Like a medicine to cure my pain and thread that is sown into my veins_

_Out of the flames you fly and out of the broken frames I see your face_

_When you say my name, I feel the silence in the words you cry_

_From the very start that you will be leaving me soon so leave me one frame that won’t break_

That was a sorrowful dream that she had, even at the sweet embrace of her female lover, she felt him watching, felt his bruised love and felt his blood rushing in her veins

“Is everything alright?” her raven haired lover asked

“Yes, I feel great thanks to you” she replied while planting a peck on the side of her lover’s lip

“I wonder if he’ll come back for me?” she asked herself while fixing her light colored hair

Never once in her life that she’d felt abandoned, especially the person whom she loved dearly, years gone by every week, hour minute and second that she spent looking at his tombstone made her more pained than she ever felt before

“I guess you’re happy down there” while wiping the tears flowing down her eyes while her friends and her lone female lover held her warmly holding a single rose, the same rose he gives her whenever he takes her out to dinner.

Finishing her visit to his grave, she planted a gentle kiss on the flower and laid it beside his grave; turning her back on it she whispered “I’ll miss you dearly” and cried to herself.

Nightfall comes, she laid beside her lover when she said “I know you miss him so much but you need to stay strong, do this not for me but for the man you lost” her raven haired lover smiled and kissed her by the forehead.

_This is a moonlight drawn by the clouds; this is the night where we started_

_But through this height we welcomed the world outside only to hold on into the night_

_You are not a sketch in black and white but you continue to fade_

_Darling please come home to me and we will face this unspoken line you drew_

_Darling I know the secrets between us is a forbidden line between duty and love_

_But tonight I want you where I want you to be and that is beside me._

_This harsh world that left you with nothing to say will sing like plague into the surface_

_Though I know when we slept, you promised me that in a thousand lives, and in a different time_

_You will find me and you will love me, promise me even though you’re a liar in a glass_

Waking up, she felt a strong but gentle hand hold her wrists, unraveling the cloth that covered her, she saw a man lying down scarred but in the comfort of her arms

Tears started violently pouring down her eyes as she caresses his scarred face, her hands ruffling his snowy white hair and her eyes looking down at the familiar face

_“Jack”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a while but please bear with me because my work got the best of me, but here I am, returning though I didn’t practice, I will make sure I’ll be back with better writing since I am experimenting on something  
> As always if you fancy this work leave me Kudos and a bookmark, and if you want to see more from me hopefully, subscribe, comments and suggestions will be entertained because we’re all friends here and as always, Lovelots guys and enjoy


End file.
